bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 148b (A World Of Monsters)
Plot In this part, Molly goes to a costume party. But things go wrong for her, but she struggles to make the best of it. Transcripts (One early morning, Molly immediately got up.) Molly: "Woo! Costume party! Can't be late!" (She quickly got out of bed, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and goes to a closet to pick out some costumes.) Molly: "What should I wear for the party?" (A few minutes passed, and Molly finally got her costume. She was wearing a long, pink open vest, a lavender boa, blue-lensed glasses, a belt, and black gloves.) Molly: "I'm a singer!" (She leaves her room and out the castle. She was on her way to the school when three monster bullies get in her way by bumping into each other.) Bully #1: "Hey you!" Bully #2: "Where do you think you're going?" Bully #3: "Yeah where are you going today?" Molly: "I'm going to a costume party." Bully #2: "Well, we're not gonna let you go there." Bully #3: "Yeah of course we're not gonna let ya go there at all." Molly: "What?! You gotta let me go! This is my first visit here!" Bully #1: "You're first visit?! When you mean that, aren't you gonna leave this town forever?" Molly: "Leave?! I just got her yesterday!" Bully #1: "There's no way you could be staying here! If you're just visiting, then you should leave." Molly: "I am not leaving! I am staying here!" Bully #2: "No way, little girl! We're gonna get you home!" Bully #3: "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Get her!" (The bullies try chased Molly out of town. She speed off into a forest. She did not stop until she thinks she lost them.) Molly (looking back): "I think I lost them..." (Cut to the bullies who we're walking to the park they were on the way until one of the bullies stepped on a piece of the rope.) Bully #1: "Huh." (A big rubber spider comes down.) Bullies: (screaming). Bully #3: "Get out of the way." (They scurried out of here. Back in Bubbletucky, it was a no-school day, so the guppies were at Gil's house.) Deema: "Where in the world is Molly?" Gil: "I don't know..." Yolly (using a necklace dimesntion communicator device): "Friends! Your buddy Molly is here in the third dimension. A world of monsters." Goby: "Who's talking?" Yolly: "It's me, Yolly, Molly's monster counterpart. I live in the third dimension. She steps into a portal that leads to my world." Goby: "A portal? It took her to your world?" Yolly: "Yes. It seems strange, but I don't know how she'll be able to get back home." Oona: "What made you say that?" Yolly: "She'll probably be stuck in my dimension for days, weeks, months, years, or even forever." Gil (gasp): "Yolly, there's got to be something you can do to bring her back here!" Yolly: "I'll think of something...but I can't let my thinking go too long. We can't let Molly be here or there could be a possible chance that Molly could be trapped in my dimension forever. And when the moon reaches it's peak into the sky. The portal will close." Deema: "Yolly, please. Do something. We're counting on you." Yolly: "I will try my hardest, guys." All: "Good Luck." (Yolly's voice disappears and the guppies continued on with their games. Meanwhile back in the monster town, Molly is still wandering around in the forest.) Molly: "Those bullies! How dare they chase me around like that!" (She keeps moving until she sees a group of three ghosts. Molly approaches the ghosts.) Molly: "Hello." (The ghosts turn around. One ghost is taller, the second one is chubby, and the third one is shorter.) Ghost #1: "Hey! You must be new here! I'm Olive, the tall one is Oliver." Oliver: "Hey!" Olive: "And that small one is Otto." Otto: "Hi..." Molly: "Otto looks friendly." Oliver: "He is. Come with us, we'll show you our haunted house. It's boss!" (Molly follows the ghosts to a haunted house in the middle if the forest. The house is builted with dark-colored bricks and most windows are shattered and broken.) Molly: "That house is discusting. I am not going in there." Olive: "What? Come on! It'll be fun!" Molly: "No. I'll come back later." Oliver: "What? But you can't leave! You just got here!" (Molly left and didn't listen.) Oliver: "But...! But...!" Otto: "Oliver...That girl just wants to just be herself." Olive: "I guess she's not into our ghostly fun." Oliver: "Oh well..." Ghosts: "Goodbye. See you later." (The ghosts fly back into their haunted house. Molly went into the forest and went back they way she came. Soon, Molly began to feel exhausted and sits down near a tree. She decides to take a nap. Meanwhile at the school, the monsters were wondering where Molly was.) Quoby: "Where's Molly?" Quill: "I don't know. She said she'll be here." Yolly: "I bet she has forgotten. Le--" Quill: "Are you kidding me, Yolly?! Molly never forgets anything, not even her friends!" Quonny: "Well, why don't we go see her?" Yolly: "Good idea, Quonny." (The monster guppies went to the castle to see if Molly was still there, but they did not know that she was in a forest. They checked in her room and find that no one is there.) Coona: "Where do you think she could be?" Keema: "I bet she's town." Quill: "Why could she be in town right now?" Keema: "I don't know. Maybe look for a costume, at a costume store. Where else?" Yolly: "Then, let's go find her at the costume store." (The monster guppies entered out of the castle and into Monsterville's costume store. When they got there, they didn't find Molly there.) Yolly: "Let's spilt. Me, Coona, and Keema will look on that side of the town and Quill...you, Quoby, and Quonny look on the other side of town. Quoby: "Got it." (The monster guppies spilt by gender and ventured either side of Monsterville. We cut back to the forest. Molly was waking up from her nap. She sat up.) Molly: "Ahh...I'm glad I took that nap." (Molly looks around and saw the exit.) Molly: "Yes! I'm finally out of this forest!" (She quickly went out the entrance.) Molly: "Woohoo! I'm out of that forest!" (dances around) "Okay, I should stop now....what should I do next?" (She thinks of her next activity.) Molly: "Oh, right! That costume party. I better go." (She dashes off to the monster guppies' school, only to find it empty.) Molly (calling out): "Guys! Guys?" (No answer.) Molly: "Hm...I bet they didn't start the party yet. Oh well..." (She started back to the castle when she bumped into the three bullies.) Molly: "Oh, not you guys again!" Bully #1: "At last, we finally caught you!" Molly: "What are you gonna do?!" Bully #2: "Oh, I don't know...lock you up somewhere maybe..." Bully #1: "Or...or...kidnap you!" Bully #3: "Or sue you." Molly: "Oh, no! I outsmarted all three of you last time, and this time, you won't get me!" Bully #2: "We'll see about that!" Bully #1: "Two can play that game!" Bully #3: "Yeah yeah whatever. Get her!" (Molly tries to retreat, but this time, the bullies caught her and dragged her away.) Molly: "No! Let me go! Let me go!" Bullies: "Never!" (As the bullies are about to walk away, Yolly and Quill saw Molly.) Quill: "Molly!" Molly: "Help! The bullies are taking me prisoner!" Yolly: "What?!" Quill: "Prisoner?! Not on my watch!" Bully #1: "Boys! Get them!" Molly: "No. Yolly!" (Yolly and Quill dodged the arrows.) Yolly: "Look Out!" Quill: "Whoa! What do we do now, Yolly." Yolly: "We need to find the others. Now!" (The bullies had taken Molly to a house. They carried her upstairs and threw her into a small room. There was only a bed, a table, and a window. One of the bullies locked the door behind him.) Molly: "Let me out of here!" Bully #1: "Fat chance." Bully #2: "See ya never!" (The bullies laughed and walked away then something scary scared them away) Bullies: "Watch out! Vampire bats! They're after us! Get away! They're gonna get us!" (Molly tried to open the window, but it was no use.She tried to break the door down, but she failed that one too.) Molly: "Ugh! Stupid bullies!" (Then she laughed when the bullies run off from the vampire bats.) Molly: "Boy that'll teach them." (Meanwhile, Quill and Yolly explained to the others what happened.) Coona: "So, The bullies had Molly as prisoner. This is no good at all. We never have bullies here in Monsterville before." Quill: "We need to warn Molly!" Yolly: "But, she's somewhere around here." Coona: "Then, it's up to us to find her." Keema: "And I have an idea of where we should start looking." (Meanwhile, Molly spots a small hole in the corner. She kneels down and tears at it to make the hole bigger, until it was big enough for her to fit through.) Molly: "Yes! I can get out through there!" (But she'll need something to blockage the hole, so she pulled a small table drawer in front of her. She got down and crept through the narrow hole as the screen fades to black.) more to come end of part 2 *Episode 148c (A World Of Monsters) Category:Episodes